handymannyfandomcom-20200213-history
Businesses
This article lists the businesses in the Disney TV series, Handy Manny. The only said streets with businesses are Main Street and Maple Street. Major Businesses All the major businesses are set to be on Main Street. Handy Manny's Repair Shop Handy Manny's Repair Shop is the main setting in the TV series. Manny Garcia is manager and owner of the shop. The repair shop is said to be set on Main Street. Mr. Lopart's Candy Store Mr. Lopart's Candy Store is a candy store in the TV series. Leonard Lopart is the manager and owner of the shop. In the episodes Abuelito's Telescope and Little Lopart, the store is said to be ten years old, which means the store opened in 1998. The episode which included the 10th aniversary aired 19 Sept 2008 which is ten years after the known store opening date, 19 Sept 1998. Kelly's Hardware Store Kelly's Hardware Store is a hardware store next to the bakery. Kelly owns and manages it. The first product to be entered into the store is said to be a tuning key. The oldest product to be sold in the store is a 100-year-old valve. Kelly has only sold one attic ladder hinge. Kelly's great grandmother was the first person to own the store. Kelly is sometimes helped by Elliot in the store, who is Kelly's brother and works as a lifeguard on the local beach and helps out Mayor Rosa at city hall. Minor businesses *Mrs. Portillo's Bakery - The town's bakery and is next to the candy store. Mrs. Portillo is the owner and manager of the bakery. *Flower Shop - A flower shop has been seen in several episodes, as a background shop, but the owner has never been seen, and Manny has never worked there. The shop's second floor windowsill was a minor setting in the episode "Fun and Games" and is revealed to be next to the hardware store. *Handy Hut *Mrs. Thompson's Laundromat - Seen in two episodes. *Pet Shop *Sam's Bike Shop *Movie Theatre - The Movie Theatre has been said to be located on the corner of Main and Maple Street. *Fire Station *Frank's Barber Shop - Introduced in episode Frank's Barber Shop. *Victor's Costume Shop *Mr. Laffler's Toy Factory *Sherman's Shoe Store *Sheet Rock Hills Library *Mr. Kumar's China Store *Post Office *Mini Golf Course *Building Site *Magic Shop *Ice Cream Stand *Oscar's Smoothie Store- Opening date 26 October 2007. *Renaldo's Pretzel Shop *Theatre - Used for dancing and talent show. *Sports Hall - Disabled access available *Luigi's Hot Dog Stand *Elliot's Video Store *Aurelia's Salon *Mr. Diller's Variety Store *Paulette's Pizza Palace *Mr. Ayala's Bowling Alley - Mr. Ayala's first business *Mr. Ayala's Car Wash - Mr. Ayala's second business Business Stands *Pepe's Agua Fresca Stand (fresh water stand) *Mr. Lopart's Lemonade Stand *Mr. Lopart's Caramel Apple Stand Businesses in Ancient Sheet Rock Hills *Manuel's Blacksmith (parody of Handy Manny's Repair Shop) *The General Store (parody of Kelly's Hardware Store) Other businesses outside Sheet Rock Hills *Pop's Gas Station *Big Town Hardware Seen in Handy Manny's Motorcycle Adventure. Big Town Hardware is said to be a company which delivers products to hardware stores, with means the company may deliver to Kelly's Hardware Store. Category:Sheetrock Hills